Un Dernier Rêve
by ElishaJ
Summary: Lily Caliente a bientôt dix-sept ans. Lily sait qu'elle va mourir. Lily a juste un dernier rêve: revoir celui qu'elle a aimé. Et son frère fera tout pour le réaliser.


**Juste un Dernier Rêve**

Andrew sortit du bâtiment. Il était fatigué. Apres une journée passée dans un bureau du Ministère de la Magie à trier des papiers, il était ravi de s'échapper enfin. A présent, il devait aller voir sa sœur. Serrant sa baguette magique dans sa main, il transplana. Le jeune homme réapparut dans une ruelle de Londres, côté moldu. Il s'approcha de la vitrine d'un magasin miteux, « Purge & Pionce Ldt », dont la pancarte indiquait qu'il était fermé. Cela ne découragea pas Andrew, qui s'adressa à l'un des mannequins en plastique, sans se préoccuper des quelques passants. Ils ne faisaient, de toute façon, pas attention à lui.

Bonjour, je viens voir Lily Caliente.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le mannequin inclina légèrement la tête. Le jeune homme traversa alors la vitre, comme s'il s'était agit d'un rideau d'eau. Il se retrouva au milieu d'un hall d'entrée bondé, où circulaient sorciers et sorcières. Mais Andrew les ignora. Il s'avança vers un comptoir. Une femme d'un certain âge discutait avec la secrétaire. Elle s'éloigna et Andrew prit sa place.

Que puis-je pour vous ?`

Je viens voir Lily Caliente, répéta-t-il.

Mmmm… Maladie magique, résidente de longue durée ?

C'est ça.

Vous connaissez le chemin, je crois ?

Il ne répondit pas et marcha jusqu'aux escaliers. Il monta quatre étages et s'arrêta lorsqu'il passa devant la porte « Cornelia Cork ». Il soupira. Il avait parfois du mal à regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Que peut-on dire à une fille de 16 ans, qui sait qu'elle va bientôt mourir, et que personne ne peut rien y faire ? ''Maladie inconnue''. C'était la seule chose que les médecins avaient pu diagnostiquer. Lorsqu'elle avait eu neuf ans, elle avait fait un malaise. Depuis, cela n'avait cessé d'empirer, jusqu'à ce qu'à seize ans et demi, elle quitte définitivement l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard pour s'installer à Ste Mangouste. Avant ça, elle avait fait de nombreux aller-retour, de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus longs.

La maladie lui avait tout pris. Son adolescence, d'abord. Son frère ensuite. Car si Andrew venait si souvent au chevet de sa sœur, c'était en partie pour se racheter. Il avait six ans de plus qu'elle, avant son transfert définitif à l'hôpital, il ne s'était pas beaucoup occupé d'elle. Lui si sportif, n'avait que faire d'une sœur à la santé fragile. Et puis Lily avait aussi perdu ses amis. Souvent absente, elle n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup. Et un jour, elle s'était disputée avec Emily, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours refusé d'expliquer pourquoi, et Emily n'était jamais revenu à l'hôpital. C'était comme si Lily avait tenté de laisser derrière elle tout ce qu'elle aimait, pour ne pas à leur dire 'au revoir'. Mais Andrew ne voulait pas qu'elle meure seule, dans sa chambre, au milieu des guérisseurs. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse, et pour réaliser n'importe quel souhait.

Il frappa à la porte et entra.

Bonjour Lily ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?!

La malade, allongée dans son lit, lui sourit.

Bonjour Andy, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Ca va, ça va. Et toi, C'est cool, ton travail ?

Pas vraiment. A croire que le patron veut nous tuer à la tache. Mais mon secrétaire revient dans deux jours, normalement. Ce sera plus calme !

Il y eut un moment de silence, où chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.

Dis moi Lily… Il n'y a rien que je pourrais faire pour toi ? Quelque chose que tu voudrais faire, voir avant de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

Avant de mourir ? finit-elle.

Andrew tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas y penser.

Oui.

Je ne crois pas. Tu sais, je te l'ai toujours dit… Moi ce que je veux, c'est juste atteindre ma majorité, avoir 17 ans…

Mais c'est dans quelques jours seulement !

Et alors ?! Mes médecins ne pensaient même pas que je tiendrais aussi longtemps. je les ai entendu en parler avec Papa et Maman quand ils sont venus ce matin.

Et… il hésita. Et Emily ? Tu ne voudrais pas la voir une dernière fois ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées, mais…

Je ne veux pas en parler, coupa-t-elle. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra venir.

Comprenant qu'il s'avançait en territoire dangereux, il préféra changer de sujet. Il lui donna des gâteaux qu'il avait apportés, et ils discutèrent plus légèrement.

Je dois partir, annonça finalement le jeune homme.

Mina t'attend ?

Andrew sourit en pensant à sa petite amie. Il s'en alla après avoir dit au-revoir à sa sœur. En rentrant chez lui, il réfléchit à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Lily. Elle devait bien avoir un rêve, un espoir depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, et qu'il pourrait réaliser. Mais il n'était pas assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle le lui confie. Il en était au même point qu'une heure plus tôt, en sortant de son travail.

Dans son appartement, Mina avait confectionné un de ses merveilleux petits plats. Une fois à table, il lui raconta son problème.

Si elle ne t'a jamais dit son rêve, elle l'a surement fait à quelqu'un. Sa meilleure amie ?

Elles ne se parlent plus. Une dispute, un peu avant son transfert à Ste Mangouste.

Elles ne se sont pas revues, depuis ?

Non. Lily m'a dit qu'Emily ne voudrait pas la voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Mais si tu veux connaître le rêve de ta sœur, tu n'as qu'une seule solution : aller à Poudlard et parler à cette Emily. En sachant que Lily va bientôt nous quitter, ce serait vraiment un monstre si elle ne te disait rien ! Et je suis certaine qu'elle sera même contente de la voir. Après tout, elles s'aimaient, non ?

Tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

Ca à l'air de t'étonner !

Le soir même, Andrew envoya une lettre à la directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall. Il lui demandait la permission de s'entretenir avec Emily Sharp. La réponse, positive, arriva par hibou dès le lendemain matin. Et à quatorze heures, le sorcier transplana à Pré-Au-Lard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ce petit village. Il alla d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la grille de l'école de magie. En traversant le parc, il remarqua les regards appuyés que certaines jeunes filles lui lançaient. Il en reconnaissait quelques unes, qui étaient déjà à Poudlard lors de ses dernières années.

Il s'avança vers un groupe de sixième année.

Salut ! s'exclama l'une d'elle. Tu ne serais pas le frère de cette fille qui est partie il y a… six mois ? On peut t'aider ?

Elle lui jeta un sourire éclatant.

Je cherche Emily Sharp, répondit-il, ignorant la première question. Sixième année à Serdaigle.

Sharp ?!

Apparemment, elles ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

Tu lui veux quoi, au juste ? renchérit une grande blonde.

Lui parler. Alors ? Où est-elle ?

C'est la brune, là-bas. Mais je te préviens : c'est une vrai peste !

Je vais bien voir… dit-il en s'éloignant.

Emily était plutôt jolie. Grande et mince, ses fines jambes la faisaient ressembler à une danseuse. Ses cheveux noirs, rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, ondulaient légèrement. Elle semblait en pleine discussion avec deux garçons du même âge qu'elle.

Emily ?

La jeune fille se retourna.

Andrew ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Les deux Serdaigle s'éloignèrent.

Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais…

C'est à propos de Lily, n'st-ce pas ?! Elle ne va pas bien ?! l'interrompit-elle.

Pas vraiment, non… les guérisseurs ne lui laissent plus beaucoup de temps. J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour elle. Et tu es la seule personne à qui elle aurait pu confier ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Un rêve qu'elle pensait ne jamais réaliser…

Un rêve ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. A part celui d'avoir dix-sept ans… Mais tu ne peux pas faire grand chose pour ça.

Dommage… Merci quand même.

Andrew était encore plus désespéré qu'en sortant de l'hôpital. Son seul espoir s'était brisé, réduit en miette. Il fit demi-tour pour sortir de Poudlard.

Attends ! l'arrêta Emily. Je… J'ai peut-être une idée. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça te sera utile, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te donner. Il y a un garçon…

Un garçon ?

Oui. Lily… Elle était amoureuse d'un garçon. Il était plus âgé que nous, et elle n'a jamais eu aucune chance. Alors elle ne luis a rien dit. Mais si elle va bientôt mourir… Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé le revoir.

Son nom ?

Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

La réunion était close. Les vingt-quatre hommes d'affaires et employés du Ministère de la Magie ramassèrent leurs dossiers et quittèrent rapidement la salle. Le jeune homme qui avait présidé le Conseil resta seul. Il était épuisé. Les discussions sans fin de ces sorciers, trois fois plus âgé que lui le fatiguaient. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il veillait à le rappeler régulièrement à ces gens. Il sortit de la pièce à son tour et ferma la porte.

Malefoy !

Drago Malefoy se retourna lentement. Habituellement, les mages le respectaient et lui disaient « Monsieur ». Qui pouvait être la personne qui le traitait si familièrement ?

Celui qui l'avait interpelé travaillait au Service de Régulation des Balais Volants, du niveau 6. Drago l'avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas pour autant. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

Malefoy, je peux te parler, s'il-te-plait ?

C'est ce que tu fais, mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

Et bien… C'est… C'est personnel donc…

Personnel ? Le blond haussa un sourcil.

Suis-moi dans mon bureau alors.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la première cabine, qui s'éleva dans un cliquetis métallique. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une voix féminine annonça :

Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du Commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

Les deux hommes descendirent et longèrent un long couloir. De nombreuses portes s'alignaient, sur lesquelles étaient écrit le nom de la personne occupant le bureau. Drago en ouvrit une. La pièce était plus grande que l'on aurait pu le croire. Agrandie magiquement, sans aucun doute. Elle était composée de deux bureaux, le sien et celui de son collègue de travail. Mais c'était son jour de congé. De nombreux papier et dossiers s'entassaient sur les étagères et les fauteuils. Rien de personnel. Pas une photo ne décorait les lieux. Le sorcier blond débarrassa la chaise en face de son bureau, avant de s'installer derrière celui-ci.

Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, dit-il à son interlocuteur. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Et bien… je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais j'étais à Poudlard en même temps que toi. J'ai un an de plus que toi.

C'est possible. Ton visage me dit quelque chose.

Il réfléchit un instant.

Tu n'étais pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ? Si, c'est ça ! Le batteur ! Tu t'appelles Caliente !

Exact, soupira le jeune homme, apparemment soulagé que Drago se souvienne de lui. Andrew Caliente.

Ah oui, et tu n'avais pas une petite sœur ? Qui était malade ou un truc comme ça !

Drago remarqua qu'à ces mots, le visage de Caliente s'assombrit. Mmmm… Un sujet qui fâche ?

C'est… C'est justement à propos d'elle… de Lily… que je viens te voir.

Vraiment ? fit-il, surpris. Je ne la connaissais pas bien, tu sais. Mais c'était une gentille fille.

Comme tu l'as fait remarqué, elle est malade… Très malade… Et je crois qu'elle voudrait te voir.

Moi ?! Mais je ne lui ai presque jamais parlé !

Apparemment, elle s'en moquait !

Andrew Caliente eut un sourire triste. Non, vraiment, Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et il détestait ça.

En fait, continua Caliente, elle est tombée amoureuse de toi… Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Tu vas finir par me vexer ! Alors c'est ça, la faveur que t'as à me demander ? Aller voir ta sœur en manque d'amour ? Tu me prends pour qui ?! Si je devais rendre visite à toutes ces filles qui sont folles de moi, je ne serais pas sorti !

Il s'était levé, à présent. Ce gars se moquait de lui ! Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à accorder des faveurs, après tout ! Même si la guerre avait changé sa façon de penser.

Caliente se mit debout à son tour. Mais il n'éleva pas la voix.

S'il-te-plait ! Elle est… atteinte d'une maladie inconnue par nos guérisseurs… Et le jour de ses dix-sept ans, elle… elle… elle mourra…

Contenant ses larmes, Caliente eut du mal à terminer sa phrase. Mourir ? Cette fille, jolie, douce et amusante ? Il ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé, c'est vrai, mais il se souvenait d'elles. Ces deux sorcières qui avaient cinq ans de moins que lui. Il ne les avait vu que pendant à peine deux ans, mais finalement, il s'était attaché à Emily Sharp et Lily Caliente. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Tu ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi ? Je veux dire… elle va vraiment… mourir ?

A sa majorité. Elle voulait plus que tout avoir 17 ans, alors… les guérisseurs l'ont maintenue en vie pour son anniversaire. C'est dans trois jours.

Trois…!

Il hésita. Il y a quelques années, il aurait ri de cette pauvre fille, et se serait senti soulagé de ne pas être à sa place. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : depuis la fin de la guerre, où il avait vu ses camarades de Poudlard mourir devant lui sans pouvoir rien faire, et découvert que s'il n'agissait pas, il finirait comme sa famille. Il deviendrait un Mangemort, tuerait des innocents, en torturerait d'autres… Il avait pris sa vie en main. Et coupé tout contact avec les anciens partisans de Lord Voldemort. Et à présent, il avait l'occasion d'aider quelqu'un. De le soulager. De se prouver aux autres, comme à lui même, qu'il pouvait être un homme bien.

Mais aura-t-il le courage d'affronter la mort une nouvelle fois, devant un lit d'hôpital ?

Dans trois jours… Je viendrai.

Il le faudra bien !

Lorsque la chaleur du soleil réveilla Lily, il était 9h30. Sa famille arriverait dans une demi-heure. Elle eut un sourire triste. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait dix-sept ans et elle était majeure. Mais surtout, aujourd'hui était son dernier jour. Les guérisseurs cesseraient les traitements. Lily Caliente n'avait pas peur de la mort. Depuis des années, elle s'y était préparée. Elle redoutait simplement les adieux, qui arriveraient tôt ou tard.

On frappa à la porte.

Miss Lily ? C'est Anita !

Entrez !

L'infirmière portait un plateau de nourriture.

Comment vous sentez vous, Miss Lily ?

Bien, merci.

Etonnamment, elle ne mentait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi calme.

Regardez ce que les Elfes de maison vous ont préparé pour ce matin !

Anita posa le petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet, près du lit. Les assiettes regorgeaient de croissants, pains au chocolat, bacon, œufs brouillés et de toasts. Il y avait même des pancakes !

Merci beaucoup, mais je doute de pouvoir manger tout ça !

Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est parce que… Enfin… Je veux dire… Euh…

L'infirmière se tut, embarrassée.

Je reviendrai tout à l'heure, Miss Lily. Je vous laisse manger, d'accord ?

Sans attendre la réponse, la dame quitta la pièce et referma la porte. Lily ne lui en voulait pas. Anita était loin d'être la seule à ne plus savoir quoi lui dire. Après tout, quelle conversation pouvait-on avoir avec une adolescente de tout juste dix-sept ans, qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le monde ? Une ado qui ne se réveillera pas le lendemain ? Et puis Anita devra sans doute consoler sa famille, le soir même. Elle ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander non plus ! Lily goûta un pancake. C'était vrai. Les Elfes s'étaient surpassés, ce jour là. Elle avait eu le temps d'engloutir trois croissants quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Mr et Mrs Caliente entrèrent.

On t'a apporté des macarons de chez 'Larnicol'. Tu sais, le magasin français que tu aimes tant ! s'exclame sa mère. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir ! Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie !

Lily lui rendit son sourire. Oui, ça lui plaisait non, elle n'était pas trop fatiguée oui, elle allait bien mais non, elle n'avait plus très faim. Un vrai moulin à parole, pour utiliser une expression moldue. Mais la jeune fille adorait ses parents. Et i

Elle savait que c'était réciproque.

Andy n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle enfin, quand Mrs Caliente lui en laissa le temps.

Il ne va pas tarder. Tu connais ton frère ! Il est toujours occupé ! Andrew a dit qu'il devait juste vérifier quelque chose.

Elle regarda sa montre :

Oui, j'espère que ça ne lui prendra pas trop de temps ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans, après tout !

Lily discuta joyeusement avec ses parents. Si c'était sa dernière journée, autant en profiter ! A midi et demie, elle les incita à aller manger sans elle, au cinquième étage. Elle attendrait Andrew, et après le repas, ils se retrouveraient tous dans sa chambre. Sa mère protesta un peu, mais elle fut poussée par son mari. Il avait parfaitement compris sa fille, comme toujours. Lily avait besoin de souffler un peu.

Une fois seule, elle sortit de sa table de nuit un petit album photo. Avant, elle aimait beaucoup la photographie. Les images de sa famille, sur la couverture, lui faisaient de grands signe. Elle ouvrit le livre et fit défiler les pages jusqu'à la dernière. Sur celle-ci figuraient deux jeunes filles souriantes, et un garçon, près d'elles, qui faisaient la tête. Emily et François. Cette photo avait été prise il y a plus de six mois. François était le petit ami de Emily. Lily l'appréciait beaucoup, même s'ils n'étaient jamais d'accord. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à eux. Elle referma le livre et le rangea. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Andrew ? Entre !

Le jeune homme péntra dans la pièce. Il la parcourut du regard.

Papa et Maman ne sont pas là ?

Ils sont partis manger. Ils nous rejoindront tout-à l'heure.

Ah, d'accord. Lily, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Une surprise ? répéta-t-elle, méfiante. Quel genre de surprise ?

Tadaah ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras en grand, tel un présentateur d'une de ces émissions moldues.

Il s'écarta vivement de la porte. Une jeune fille entra et s'approcha du lit.

E… Emily ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle fut interrompue par son amie, qui la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

Et bien… Je me suis dit que nos disputes ne valaient pas la peine de nous fâcher pour de bon ! Tu ne pouvais tout de même pas partir sans me dire au-revoir !

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Lily.

Emi, Andy… Je crois que je ne pouvais pas avoir un plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Vraiment ?! fit une voix derrière la porte. Je suis déçu. Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je venu ?

Qui…? demanda la malade, stupéfaite.

Un homme blond passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Salut ! sourit-il. Ton cher frère m'a désespérément supplié de venir te voir. Alors me voilà !

Désespérément supplié ?! N'exagérons rien ! T'abuses, là !

Sa petite sœur les regarda se disputer un instant. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et lorsque Mr et Mrs Caliente revinrent après mangé, ils découvrirent leur fille, au milieu de trois jeunes, qui riait au travers de ses larmes.

Oui, c'était peut-être son dernier jour, mais Lily n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de se trouver avec les gens qu'elle aimait.

Lily Caliente, dix-sept ans, mourut ce soir là, le jeudi 16 juin 2001, à 22h13, le jour de son anniversaire, à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Londres. Elle rendit son dernier soupir en souriant, entourée de ses parents, Mr et Mrs Caliente, son frère, Andrew Caliente, sa meilleure amie, Emily Sharp, et l'amour de sa vie, Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier devint un ami de la famille quelques temps plus tard, et il fut invité avec Emily Sharp, pour se remémorer Lily Caliente lors de l'anniversaire de sa mort. Tous les cinq, ils se rendent chaque année sur sa tombe, et font en sorte que cette jeune femme, qui a fermé les yeux trop tôt, ne soit jamais oubliée.

FIN 


End file.
